Pizzacam
Pizzacam is a prop character formerly installed on stage left at Chuck E. Cheese's 3-Stage locations containing Munch's Make Believe Band. He is located on Stage Left with drummer Pasqually. The character has not been acknowledged by name by the other characters. During the "Charlie Rockit" intermissions during the You're a Star Showtape from September 1993, Charlie identifies him as "Pizzacam". History and Description Prior to Concept Unification, Pizzacam's animatronic belonged to the ShowBiz Pizza Place's Rock-afire Explosion character Looney Bird. Pizzacam is a blue anthropomorphized television camera with a lens for the nose, and a mouth with two buck teeth. Pizzacam rises from a speaker box, which replaces Looney Bird's oil barrel. Unlike Looney Bird, Pizzacam doesn't normally have a voice or dialogue in shows. However, in a handful of shows, his animatronic moved to the announcer's voice. He occasionally sings backup, similar to the Moon and the Building and also bounces up and down to the music. Since the mid to late 2000s, the Pizzacam animatronics have been removed from most 3-Stage locations due to poor conditions. The locations that removed him, also, removed his speakerbox, boarded up his trapdoor, and carpeted it over. Some locations also moved Pasqually to the center of the stage afterward. There are currently seven known locations that still have Pizzacam . They are located in: * Wilmington, North Carolina * Madison, Tennessee * Huntsville, Alabama * Laurel, Maryland * Roanoke, Virginia * Billings, Montana * Sheffield, Alabama https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/retro_pizza_zone/the-official-stage-location-list-t3563-s120.html There are also three locations that still have Pizzacam's speaker box but not Pizzacam himself. They are located in: * Savannah, Georgia * Boise, Idaho * Richmond, Virgina Some locations have customized their Pizzacam's appearance. For example, the one in Wilmington, North Carolina had a fedora, and a present bow for Christmas shows. Huntsville, Alabama, and Madison, Tennessee have a new face made from black plastic instead of the original latex face. Roanoke, Virginia also received a black plastic face in early 2016. Huntsville also used to have a bandana on Pizzacam in 2013. Wilmington, North Carolina, Billings, Montana, Sheffield, Alabama, and Laurel, Maryland currently have latex faces (without his teeth). However, as of 2016, Wilmington's Pizzacam has been deactivated due to very poor conditions of moisture getting into his cylinders and MAC valves due to a broken dryer. Richmond, Virgina had a Pizzacam who was in poor condition. It was restored by a fan in August of 2017 , who gave him a new mask and shell, but he was removed in December 2018 because the lift cylinder was broken and too expensive to repair. His box is currently still there. Non-animatronic appearances Outside of the stage show, Pizzacam has appeared as a puppet in the two "Charlie Rockit" intermissions from the You're a Star showtape from September 1993. Here, Pizzacam delivers letters (in its mouth, flying through the air) to Charlie﻿ about the Unidentified Flying Pizza (UFP) that lands at Chuck E. Cheese's. Category:Chuck E. Cheese characters Category:Males Category:Props Category:Stage Left characters Category:Modified Animatronics Category:Retired characters